Chu Kabra-Cahill
Oy! T'is Chu! I hath joined on the 8th of July, 2014, a.k.a two months ago. @0@ hm A Brief Description of Chu Chu is an immortal unicorn. She is decribed as creative, stubborn, and intelligent. Her full name is Chu Kabra Cahill, or Chu K. Hill, but most people just call her Chu. She is classified as a Lucian/Ekat and is a Child of Athena. She is supposedly from District 4 and is in the Erudite faction. When Chu is not sleeping, eating, or reading, you can find her on the MB, shipping Lyzzy. Chu draws things as well, but has never made a masterpiece (and probs never will). She claims that soccer and Pokemon are the two best things in life, yet she sucks at actually playing soccer and she can't play the Pokemon video games. Chu writes stories in her head because she's too lazy to type it out, much less hand-write it. She also wants to conclude this by saying she doesn't have a conclusion. (I'M SO FANCY) (MEGAN STOPPIT. -_-)(DON'T STOOOOOOP! WHALE!){hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -_-}(:{]>) {-_-}WHALE What Chu likes -Books -Soccer -Pokemon -Drawing -LYZZY! A Word on Lyzzy (and other ships) Muahahaha. dudes what did you edit? Is Chu writing about Lyzzy and is Lyss deleting them? ...format? Youree messing with me, arentt you? {Um. Whut. ~C}. Amy + Ian = Amian = AWESOMESAUCE Clove + Cato = Clato = Brilliance Lyss + Oz = PERFECTION AND WE KNOW IT WHO MADE THIS FINAL?! YESH(Nuu, Megan... -_- -Chu ) (Me no ship either... o_o)(I SEE A WHALE COMRADE! OZ, IS THAT YOU? HAVE YOU MAGICALLY GONE FROM SNOWMAN TO WHALE?) (Hath Clair or OzzyWozzy posted here? ) (So that was you... Nah, I thought that the Nuu, Megan comment was from Oz because this is was Coz... BUT CLAIR DEFINITELY POSTED.) (Wait, what's going on? O_O)(Ah, theress the funny face I've grown to love) (Aww... You love my face. :D)(Of course, I haventt seen it yet, and I still haventt figured out your last name... -_-) (*facepalm* My face = O_O... You aren't allowed to know my last name. o_o)(WHYYYY NOOOT?) (Chu wrrote the "Nuuu Megan") (O_O ~ Oz)(Clasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy???????????) (Will everyone sign their names on their respective "edits" please? -Chu)(CONFUSION EPIDEMIC!!!) {What do you think of Megoz, Chu? ~Chai}(Creepy. I support polygamy, not pedophile behavior.)(MEGOZ?! ~ Oz){Yep. Awesome ship, right? And besides, Lyss would kill Oz soon after their marriage, so Megoz couldn't possibly be either polygamy or pedophile behavior ~Chai}(POLYGAMYYYYY!)(I dontt know why, but I don't feel annoyed or angry or even retarded, instead I'm pointlessly laughing.) {Megoz? XD } BWAHAHAHAHA {What is polygamy? ~Chu} (Double marriage... Kinda... Stuff.){ o_o I don't get it ~Chu}(ONLINE DICTIONARY TIME. DO IT YOURSELF.){ o.o ~C }(CAHILL C.)CONFUISNG {Oi.}(OI!!!){Oi 9x }(Pigs are so adorable!!!)(Oh wait, thatss oink.){Ahahahahahah. Very funny ._. }(AWW.. Adorable face!) Chai will now become an Amian supporter, if he values his life :D *Chu will become a Carian unless she wants me to bust Lyss out of the Lyzzy wedding. Chai will shut up because he knows they are perfect for each other and that he will be disrupting true love :D and because this has nothing to do with Carian because they'll be married before you bust Lyss out and we have 'CLASSIFIED' and guards :D Chu will stay true to Amian because Amian is perfect. (What the Poseidon, dudes?) {Muahahahah.} (Cool...) {o_o} Poll(s) Pick your house; Gryffindor Ravenclaw Slytherin Hufflepuff Muggle o__________o Category:FAMOUS Category:FAMOUS FAMOUS FAMOUS Category:Ships Category:Luzzyyzzty Category:Lyzzy Category:Coz Category:Megoz Category:Funny Category:Awesome MBer Category:Epicsprinkles Category:Deluded Megwhale Category:Megan is a Whale Category:Whales are evil Category:Delusional is better Category:WHAAAAALES Category:WAIT MEGAN? Category:COOL Category:INDEED Category:Indeed Category:Infobox templates Category:Amateur Templatic Engineer Page Category:Awesomesauce Category:And shaves your mustache Category:Musician Category:Non mundane Category:Megan is a Cobra Category:MUSTACHE WILL CONQUER Category:Crazy Person Category:Unicorn